In the Parking Garage
by JamiW
Summary: A quick little one-shot that tells the missing story from chapter 12 of Dirty Laundry. You don't have to read that to get this.


**Bobby POV**

* * *

The interrogation room was starting to close in on me. He wasn't our killer. We were pretty sure we had our killer in the next room, but we didn't know the 'why' and she wasn't talking. Our guy in here knew, too. And I didn't think he was ever going to say the words.

But then I looked at Alex and she just had that _look_. She slowly slid a photo across the table and into my line of sight.

I glanced down at the proffered picture. I had looked at it at least a million times already, but I looked at it anew, knowing that Alex had seen something. And then I saw it.

"So tell me, Mr. Kaslov. What does your wife think about all of your mistresses?"

"My wife? I don't have a wife."

"Never? You've never had a wife?"

"No."

"Oh, you'd like us to think that. You probably got married out of the country, didn't you?" Alex asked. "Maybe Russia?"

"I don't…"

"Oh, but see you do," I insisted, shoving the picture across the table and under the suspect's nose. "In this picture, the imprint of the wedding band is clearly visible."

"It is not important," he replied, resorting to broken English. "My wife is…how you say? Okay with mistress."

"I'll bet she is. So okay that she killed them. All three of them."

And just like that, the tide changed. Kaslov admitted to sleeping with rich women in order to steal money from them, and he admitted that once his Russian bride discovered his scheme, she threatened to expose him if he didn't start cutting her in on the take. He refused, and so she killed the women and tried to set him up for it. The mysterious, and previously unidentified Mrs. Kaslov sat in the next room over. I couldn't wait to get to her next.

An hour later, we had everything wrapped up. Three murders solved and the guilty parties arrested. I felt the rush from a job well done and one look at Alex told me she was right there with me.

And while once upon a time that rush would have led me to my local bar for a few drinks and then a trip home alone, now it just made me…anxious. In a good kind of way. And watching Alex walk from her desk over to the copy machine where she subsequently had to bend over to fix a paper jam…well let's just say I didn't want to wait until we got home.

I casually looked around the room to see if anyone was paying attention. There were a handful of detectives at their desks, but they were all fairly busy. No one stayed this late unless there was good reason.

I crossed the room and approached Alex, getting as close to her as I dared in this public venue.

"Can we go now?" I asked her in a voice that left no question what was on my mind.

"Home?"

"I don't think I can wait that long. Your car."

"It's in the parking garage," she argued.

"I know." And then because I know that she secretly likes to be bossed around a little, I leaned closer and added. "Now, Alex."

And then I turned and walked away. I didn't even look back. I just dropped my binder on my desk, grabbed my coat, and went to the elevator.

_Is she coming_? I wondered. I had a moment of panic that maybe I had crossed the line. We were, after all, still at work. And we had to be careful at work. Very careful.

Just as the elevator doors were about to close, her hand came through the crack and stopped them. They flung back open and she came onto the elevator. Her cheeks were flushed and she looked so damn hot I wanted to just take her right there.

"Going down?" she asked me with a smirk before pushing the button for the garage level.

"Maybe," I whispered as the doors closed.

The security camera on the elevator has been broken for months. It's not a high priority to get it fixed since there's tight security just to get in the building. So, knowing this, as soon as the doors closed and we began our descent, I grabbed her by the hips and pulled her flush against me.

"I wasn't sure if you were coming," I admitted as I ran my hands up and down her sides.

"You tell me," she said coyly. "Will I be coming?"

"Do I ever let you down?"

"Never."

We stepped apart as the car approached the parking garage. We were well-timed in exactly how long we could grope each other on the elevator. As long as no one else disturbed our journey, it took about twenty seconds to get from the eleventh floor to the garage.

The parking garage was dark and quiet. Considering it was nearly midnight, that was no surprise. I stepped off the elevator and onto the concrete floor, looking around and weighing my options.

"The car is this way," Alex told me as she turned to the right.

"We can't do it in the car," I said. "The cameras will catch us. And besides, it's a department SUV."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Come on," I said, heading off to the left. There was an alcove along the edge of the garage, just before the stairwell. I walked into it and looked around. No cameras in view.

Alex did her own visual inspection of the area and then gave me a sexy smile that increased my arousal to the point of almost painful. Even so, I held back. If we were going to do something so crazy and reckless, then I wanted to make sure she was fully okay with it.

She was. She grabbed me by the lapels of my coat and pushed me into the concrete wall. She kissed me hard while her hands worked my belt buckle.

"This has to be quick," she whispered.

"I don't think that'll be a problem," I moaned as she tugged at my boxers.

"You always say that, but…" she teased. And it was true. I always felt like I wouldn't be able to hold off another second, but then I would call upon restraint I didn't know I had just to make sure that Alex was on the edge with me. We were partners, after all.

In a somewhat less than graceful move considering my pants were around my ankles, I picked Alex up and spun us around so that she was the one against the wall. It worked better that way. Her slacks dangled off of one leg and nearly tripped me up, but I managed the maneuver. It did pull an uncharacteristic giggle out of Alex.

"I love it when you laugh," I whispered as I slid into her. _Finally_. "It's one of the best sounds."

She graced me with a beautiful smile and then she bit down hard on her lip to keep from calling out.

"You've got to be quiet," I reminded her. "It'll echo."

She nodded, and I decided to help her out by kissing her senseless. She couldn't scream if my mouth was covering hers. And it's not like I wasn't getting anything out of the bargain. I have never enjoyed the simple act of kissing so much as I do now that I'm with Alex.

"Hurry," she encouraged when I had to pull away to breathe. I shifted her against the wall and changed the angle.

"Are you with me?"

"I'm with you. Go, go, go," she whispered urgently. She threw her head back against the wall and closed her eyes. _So close…_

And then my cell phone rang. That blasted piece of equipment. And it echoed loudly in the parking garage. I hesitated for a second. And then I realized that not only could I hear my phone, but I could also hear footsteps. _Shit_.

My eyes flew open. Alex was staring wide-eyed at me with a look of sheer panic on her face. Meanwhile my phone was still ringing and footsteps were still approaching…

I put Alex back on her feet and we both scrambled to get our pants up.

"Goren?" A voice called out. _For the love of everything holy_…it was Ross. He sounded to be about twenty feet away, but around the corner still out of sight. My fingers fumbled with my belt buckle and I finally slid the leather back into position and pulled my coat around me and stepped out of the alcove. There stood Ross with his phone in his hand.

"Goren, what are you doing down here? And why aren't you answering your phone?"

"I…uh…I was…um…looking for my…um…my switchblade," I finally settled on. And then I went with it.

"I lost it, and it had been in my coat pocket earlier and I was carrying my coat when Eames and I got back from picking up Kaslov so then I thought that it must have fallen out and I came down here to look for it."

"And you couldn't stop looking to answer your phone?"

"My phone?"

"Where's your partner?" Ross asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Eames?" I asked stupidly. _Who else?_

"Yeah, Goren. Eames. Is she still here?"

"Uh…I…um…"

"It's not a trick question, Detective."

"No. I don't…um…no….I don't think so…she's not…no."

"Liz got called out to a murder scene tonight, so I thought I'd come in and find out how things were going on the socialite murders. Did you two get a confession from Kaslov?" _Whew, solid ground_.

"Actually, it was his wife. He confessed to stealing money from the victims before they were killed and his wife confessed to killing them."

"Really? Huh. Well, nice work."

"Thank you, sir."

"So did you find it?"

"Find what?"

"Your knife. Or do you need some help?" he offered, taking a step toward the alcove. My heart pounded.

"Yes!" I shouted. "Oh, um…yes. Yes, I did...um…find it."

"Good," he replied. His eyes did a careful sweep of me and I had the horrifying thought that maybe my zipper was down. It took every ounce of restraint to keep from looking down.

"Go home, Detective. You look like hell. Get some rest."

"Yes sir. I will. I'm going right now." Gratefully, I turned and started walking away from the captain.

"Detective," he called out again. I closed my eyes and silently sighed before turning around.

"Yes sir?"

"Did you put your report on my desk?"

"No sir. We didn't finish the reports yet. We'll get to it first thing in the morning."

"Very well then. Good night." Ross finally turned and headed for the elevator. I slowly walked in the direction of the exit until I heard the motor of the elevator taking the car up to the eleventh floor. Then I turned and hustled back to Alex.

"Oh my God!" she said in a quiet scream. "That was so close!"

"I know." And then I undid my belt.

"We're not going to…"

"Oh yes we are." She stared at me in surprise as I dropped my pants. I wasn't going to let a pesky interruption like Ross ruin a great moment. "He'll stay for at least a half hour. He'll probably wait for Liz to call whenever she's done."

Alex still hadn't moved, but a grin worked its way across her face. She seemed like such a good girl on the outside, but I knew my Alex liked taking risks.

"Lose the pants. Now." She complied quickly and in no time we were back to our earlier position.

"I cannot believe we're doing this," she whispered breathlessly, once again right on the edge. "Solving a case gets you hot?"

"Doing anything with you gets me hot," I admitted. "Just be glad we came down here. I had been planning on using Ross' desk…"

"Well, there's always next time."

**The End**


End file.
